


Strawberry Swirl

by ShellyLass



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Who doesn't like ice cream?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



Bernie and Serena had had a lovely day. They’d spent the morning milling about the town, just walking hand in hand until Serena had jumped at the idea Bernie presented to catch an early film at the cinema. They’d caught a time-period drama about a couple torn apart by World War II, Bernie’s choice of course. Bernie had sat entranced by the characters and the nuances of the period of history that both she and Serena were, funnily enough, too young to have lived through. Serena’s hand had laced with Bernie’s at the beginning credits, never moving from its spot on the arm rest between them.

Serena mostly ate popcorn and watched Bernie. She loved that Bernie’s eyes widened at moments most would find dull with the weight of history. She nearly laughed out loud when Bernie murmured “Bloody Nazis” as if she were a soldier in 1940 rather than a surgeon at the local hospital. At one point during the film Bernie looked over at Serena, her brown eyes watery as the soldier had died, unable to make it back home to the young blonde waiting for him. Serena’s heart softened as a glimpse of the blonde’s soft side peaked through. Serena had leaned over in that moment, in the darkness and pressed a chaste kiss to Bernie’s lips.

After the movie, Serena and Bernie exited the cinema hand in hand before Serena dragged Bernie into the nearest shop. Bernie rolled her eyes as Serena tried on hat after hat, blouse after blouse before settling on purchasing absolutely nothing as always.

“Honestly, darling you could buy the blue one. Or the pink one. Or the white one. Any of them really,” Bernie prodded playfully.

Serena’s eyes sparked, “Watch yourself, Miss Wolfe.”

Bernie chuckled and leaned against the nearest wall, her hand in the pocket of her black over coat fiddling with her pack of fags. Bernie watched Serena dance in out of the fitting room like a teenage girl, her vivacious attitude not matching the aged wink she shot Bernie. Bernie smirked before pointing outside. Serena nodded and put up one finger to indicate she’d be out in a moment.

Bernie stepped outside into the crisp, chilly February afternoon and lit a fag. One black boot kissed the wall of the building, her jean-clad knee bent as she smoked. She’d cut back generously but felt the need for one on the odd occasion when the world seemed to be spinning in the right direction, or at least that’s what she told herself. Bernie’s blonde fringe fell into her eyes as she lowered her head beneath her collar as a gust of wind blew through. Serena chose that moment to exit the store without a single bag in hand.

Serena’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of Berenice Wolfe, something she always seemed to be doing. Serena watched as Bernie lifted her head and looked over at her, her blonde hair stark against the black of her coat and white of her button-up shirt. Bernie smiled, her eyes raking over the woman from head to toe. Serena wore a soft purple sweater that Bernie could attest was nowhere near as soft as the brunette’s skin, dark jeans and black trainers.

“Nothing worth purchasing, Miss Campbell?” Bernie deadpanned, a playful twinkle in her eye.

Serena tutted, “Never you mind, let’s get out of this cold.”

Bernie chuckled and took Serena’s hand and pulled her along the busy street. Serena’s hand slid up Bernie’s forearm over her coat and wrapped around her elbow. The pair walked back to Bernie’s home, entering the warm abode just as the sun began to drift towards the horizon. Bernie hung her coat by the door and Serena made her way into the kitchen. Bernie had just slipped off her shoes when she heard the unmistakable sound of a cork popping free a wine bottle. Bernie smiled to herself and padded into the kitchen. Serena had poured two glasses of red wine and she slid one across the island to Bernie. Bernie picked up the glass and tilted it to her lips. The bittersweet liquid touched her tongue and slid down her throat as she watched Serena move to the fridge.

“What are you after?” Bernie asked, setting her glass down and toying with the stem.

Serena chuckled, “Since it’s been such a lovely day I figured we could celebrate.”

Bernie cocked her head to the side, “Celebrate how?”

Serena ignored her, getting onto her tip toes to reach into the freezer. Serena pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream with strawberry swirl.

Bernie scoffed, “Serena, it’s absolutely freezing outside and you want to have ice cream?”

Serena turned and pulled a bowl from the cupboard and fetched two spoons from a drawer nearby before turning to Bernie. Serena cocked an eyebrow at the blonde while she scooped ice cream into the bowl.

Bernie shook her head, admitting defeat, “As you wish, love. Are we curling up on the sofa or climbing into bed to celebrate?”

Serena smiled, “We could watch a movie or one of your blasted documentaries in bed, if you like.”

Bernie nodded and moved around the island to drop a kiss on Serena’s cheek before heading to the stairs and up to her room, wine glass in hand. Bernie’s home was minimalistic, an echo of her life of bare necessities during her life in the army. White and black met Serena’s eyes everywhere and though starkly coloured and sparsely decorated, the home screamed Bernie Wolfe. Serena put the ice cream container back into the freezer and stuck the two spoons into the ice cream. The brunette grabbed her glass of wine and made her way upstairs.

Serena stepped into the bedroom at the end of the hall and found Bernie already settled beneath the white comforter, her hair tied back in a short ponytail. Bernie always slept in a t-shirt and boxers, something that immediately reddened Serena’s cheeks. Bernie was sitting against the white upholstered headboard, her brown eyes on Serena.

One of Bernie’s old school shirts was laying on top of the comforter at the foot of the bed, a deep maroon t-shirt that had fit against Bernie’s body during her boarding school years. Serena set her wine glass on the bedside table on her side of the bed or that’s how she’d come to refer to the right side of Bernie’s bed. Serena handed the bowl of ice cream to Bernie and she slipped off her sweater and bra then slid the shirt on over her head. Serena kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks before sliding out of her jeans. Bernie watched, unable to miss the glimpse of Serena’s body as she changed.

Serena winked at her as she crawled into bed beneath the covers. Serena settled beside Bernie, her back resting against the headboard as she reached for the bowl. Bernie had just placed a spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth, leaving the spoon hanging there as she passed it to Serena.

“Good is it then?” Serena joked, having a bite herself.

Bernie smiled, “Quite so, a delicious idea, Miss Campbell.”

Serena nodded, “Delicious, indeed,” having another bite.

Bernie watched as Serena put the spoon in her mouth and it came back out seconds later clean. A smear of ice cream was on the corner of Serena’s mouth. Bernie gasped slightly as the brunette’s tongue darted out to swipe at the ice cream. Serena turned her head at the sound, her eyes dark.

Bernie swallowed, innocently gripping the bowl and dipping her spoon into the bowl and took a bite of ice cream. Her finger caught the edge of the bowl and came away covering in pink cream. Serena lightly grasped Bernie’s wrist with one hand, the other firmly holding the bowl of dessert. Bernie’s eyes met Serena’s as she watched the brunette bend her head and take Bernie’s finger into her hot, wet mouth. Bernie’s body heated and her mouth fell open.

“Miss Wolfe, did you like that?” Serena asked, her tone low.

Bernie nodded, her hands itching to cover the brunette’s body. Serena smirked then, taking her spoon and scooping at the melting ice cream. She put the spoonful into her mouth and dropped the spoon back into the bowl. Serena crooked a finger at Bernie, the blonde leaned in and captured her lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

Bernie tasted the sweetness on her tongue, the taste of Serena mixing in. Bernie grasped the back of Serena’s head, her tongue dancing with Serena’s. Serena gasped into Bernie’s mouth when Bernie’s teeth captured her bottom lip. Serena broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Bernie’s, her breathing shallow.

“Eager, are we?” Serena said, her tone husky.

Bernie hummed her agreement, her hand stroking the column of Serena’s neck. Bernie’s brown eyes were fiery, her body flushed and warm. She could still taste strawberry and Serena on her tongue and she had to admit she liked it very much.

An idea crossed Serena’s mind, “We could try something, if you trust me.”

“Of course I trust you, Serena,” Bernie murmured, her long fingers brushing Serena’s earlobe causing the brunette to sigh.

Serena’s eyes had fluttered closed under Bernie’s caresses, but they opened immediately at Bernie’s words. Serena took the bowl of ice cream and set it aside on the bedside table. Bernie watched Serena with curiosity as she got out of bed and padded over to Bernie’s chest of drawers. Serena rummaged through the draws until she murmured a quiet, “Perfect.”

Bernie could see that Serena had pulled a black silk scarf her drawer. Bernie cocked an eyebrow and glanced from Serena’s eyes to the scarf. Serena merely smirked, her dark eyes sparking.

“Lie down, Bernie,” Serena said, her voice hard.

Bernie’s body reacted to Serena’s tone, her thighs pressing together against the rush of warmth between her thighs. She complied, sliding down beneath the covers, her t-shirt riding up her stomach as she did so. Serena’s eyes drank in the sight of Bernie’s toned stomach as she climbed onto the bed beside her Bernie on her knees. Bernie looked up at Serena, her eyes warm and trusting. Serena slid her hands along Bernie’s abdomen, nails scratching at the soft skin. Bernie’s muscles twitched in response, her eyes fluttering shut. Serena’s hands slid underneath the hem of Bernie’s t-shirt and continued upwards, the brunette’s palms grazing Bernie’s nipples. A groan vibrated in Bernie’s throat, but Serena’s hands went higher.

The shirt rolled up around Bernie’s sternum and Serena took the hem and Serena said, “This is coming off, now.”

Bernie lifted her back and raised laid her arms above her head to allow Serena to pull the shirt over her head. Serena dragged the shirt over Bernie’s arms then her forearms, before pulling it free of her hands. Bernie moved to lower her arms and touch Serena, but Serena caught Bernie by the wrists. Bernie looked quizzically at the brunette but found only a soft, sensual gaze in return. Serena took both of Bernie’s wrists and tied the t-shirt tightly around them, binding her wrists together. Serena had not been in the field situations that Bernie had, but she knew very well how to tie a tourniquet.  The surgeon’s hands deftly tied the t-shirt in a firm knot, but made sure she could still fit a finger between the shirt and Bernie’s skin.

Bernie lay there as Serena pushed her bound hands back over her head and pressed them into the pillow. Serena dipped down and kissed Bernie, the inability to touch Serena’s face the way she always did or graze her nails across her neck tormented Bernie. Serena’s lips were hard against hers, Bernie’s insides igniting at this new side of Serena Campbell. Serena broke the kiss and looked along the gorgeous expanse of Bernie’s lithe body, her hands trailing along Bernie’s hips to her black boxers. Bernie watched as Serena hooked her fingers beneath the waistband and pulled them down her legs, leaving Bernie bare to her.

Serena tossed them over her shoulder, “Now, close your eyes, Bernie.”

Bernie complied immediately, quite unused to being out of control. Her mind swam with reasons to stop this, her body taut with the need to be free. Her brain demanded she be untied and just take Serena as she always did. Bernie quieted those thoughts, she trusted Serena like she had never trusted another soul. Neither Marcus nor Alex had ever managed to get to the core of her, but not for lack of trying. It had always been Bernie keeping people, even those she loved, at arm’s length to protect herself. Yet, Serena had taught her that vulnerability is not weakness. Trusting others, no matter the risks, is part of loving completely and slowly, but surely Bernie was learning. She trusted Serena with every fiber of her being, whether the brunette knew it or not.

Bernie felt Serena’s hands working just to the left of her ribcage, but Bernie kept her eyes shut. She then felt Serena’s hands ghost up her body, the t-shirt the brunette was wearing trailing along her bare body as Serena leaned over her.

“Lift your head for me,” Serena murmured in Bernie’s ear, sending a shiver down her body.

Bernie lifted her head and felt the black scarf slip over her head and Serena secured it over her eyes. Serena’s hands danced along Bernie’s cheeks and down the column of her throat, Bernie sighing in response.

Bernie felt Serena retreat from the bed and pad across the room, “Where are you going?”

Serena chuckled, “Wait and see, darling.”

Bernie lie there in bed, the cool room raising goosebumps along her bare body. Bernie could see nothing through the scarf, but felt every movement she made. She could feel the t-shirt tight against her wrists, the material rubbing if she pulled on it. She could feel the wetness between her thighs, resisting the urge to rub her thighs together. She could feel the soft sheets beneath her body and still taste Serena and a hint of strawberry on her lips.

“Serena, please,” Bernie said quietly, knowing the brunette had not yet returned.

Bernie was so incredibly turned on by Serena, the usually patient and attentive lover had left her here to wait in the most tortuous way. Bernie imagined Serena’s mouth on her body, those agile fingers inside her, the sounds Serena would make. Bernie squirmed as the thoughts hit her one after the other, her body aching to be touched.

She heard Serena coming up the stairs and into the room. Serena crawled into bed beside her and straddled the blonde’s hips. Bernie’s body was flushed, her mouth open and shallow breaths issuing from her mouth. Serena couldn’t think of a better sight in the world. Serena held a bowl of fresh ice cream in her hands and couldn’t help but tease Bernie just a bit more.

“Miss me?” Serena asked, her voice like silk.

Bernie moaned slightly, “Yes.”

Serena smiled, scooping some ice cream from the bowl with a finger and saying “Open your mouth.”

Bernie’s mouth fell open and Serena’s finger slid in, the taste of strawberry and vanilla hitting her taste buds. Bernie sucked Serena’s finger clean hearing Serena gasp in response. Bernie could feel Serena’s wetness against her stomach and the feeling caused her to involuntarily roll her hips.

“So eager, Miss Wolfe,” Serena murmured as she coated her finger in ice cream and trailed it along Bernie’s collarbone.

The cold against her hot skin caused Bernie to hiss, but Serena’s hot mouth and tongue licked the ice cream away quickly. Bernie moaned as she felt ice cream being dripped onto her nipples. Bernie’s back arched when Serena’s mouth covered her nipple and sucked, her teeth grazing the nub. Serena quickly moved to the other nipple, her tongue catching the ice cream halfway down Bernie’s side and trailing up to her breast.

Bernie’s hands pulled her binds, wanting so badly to touch Serena’s body. Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie deeply, her tongue dipping into the blonde’s mouth. Bernie squirmed under Serena as they kissed, her body needing more touch, more friction, more of Serena. With her vision blocked her other senses were in overdrive. Serena trailed kisses down Bernie’s throat, the blonde moaning as Serena’s teeth caught her skin. The bowl lay beside them as Serena’s hands trailed along Bernie’s arms and down her sides. Serena’s palms covered Bernie’s now sticky breasts and kneaded, Bernie’s back arching into her touch.

“Serena,” Bernie murmured, her eyes closed even beneath the scarf.

Serena’s fingers tugged at Bernie’s nipples lightly causing Bernie to cry out, she felt Serena’s hips jerk against her stomach. Serena changed her position, kneeling again beside Bernie and lifting one of her long legs. Serena settled between Bernie’s thighs and retrieved the ice cream. Dripping ice cream across Bernie’s stomach and the valley between her breasts, Serena loved the sight of Bernie’s mouth falling open and the tension in her body at the cold. Serena leaned forward and licked away the ice cream with long swipes of her tongue. She sucked Bernie’s skin clean of the strawberry swirl and ran her hands up Bernie’s body. Bernie was squirming under Serena’s touch, her hips searching for friction.

“Please,” Bernie murmured so quietly that Serena nearly missed it altogether.

Serena leaned forward, her lips caressing Bernie’s earlobe before saying “What was that?”

Bernie moaned loudly, “Please, Serena.”

Serena’s hips rolled against Bernie’s her pelvic bone meeting Bernie’s sex, giving the blonde a taste of what she craved. Bernie felt her eyes roll back in her head and a loud groan dragged from her throat.

“That’s what I thought you said, darling,” Serena murmured, her tone husky.

Serena kissed her way down Bernie’s body, stopping to give her breasts attention. Her teeth grazed each nipple, her lips tugging at the sensitive buds. She kissed the sticky sweetness along Bernie’s stomach and slid her body down the bed so her face was level with the apex of Bernie’s thighs, using her hands to bend Bernie’s legs at her knees. Serena dipped her finger into the bowl of ice cream and trailed the dessert down the inside of Bernie’s thighs. Her lips and tongue capturing the now runny liquid before it could drip onto the sheets. Bernie’s bound wrists were red from struggling, her hands normally fisted Serena’s hair and her eyes feasted on the sight of the brunette between her legs. All she could do was feel, feel Serena’s mouth descend her thighs and feel the cold ice cream trailing along her legs.

Serena finished cleaning Bernie’s thighs and dropped her cold tongue to Bernie’s entrance, dipping inside before licking slowly to the hood of her clit. Bernie moaned loudly, her thighs tightening around Serena’s head. Bernie’s taste and scent took over Serena’s senses and she could tease not a second longer. Serena easily slid two fingers into Bernie causing the blonde to moan loudly, Serena echoing her. Bernie was so incredibly wet that Serena couldn’t help but place her mouth back on Bernie.

“God, Serena,” Bernie moaned, feeling the woman’s tongue teasing her clit.

Serena set a slow pace, her fingers curling to reach the soft bundle of nerves inside Bernie with each thrust. Bernie’s hips met her each time, driving her deeper into her body. Bernie itched to watch Serena as she always did, the sight of the woman pleasuring her. Yet, in not seeing Serena Bernie could feel and listen that much closer. The soft sighs and moans Serena made as she slid in and out of her body, the grip of Serena’s nails on her thigh that dug in each time Bernie groaned in pleasure.

Bernie felt Serena pull out and her body tingled with pleasure, but needed more. She felt Serena tease her entrance whilst her tongue swiped across her clit, Bernie’s mouth fell open and her chin angled up as Serena slid three fingers into her, stretching her and filling her completely. Bernie could not hold back the expletives that fell from her lips and Serena pushed in and out of her slowly, her fingertips massaging her inner walls.

“Tell me how this feels, darling,” Serena asked, her voice so incredibly husky with lust.

Bernie moaned, “Delicious,” her hips rolling against Serena’s thrusts.

Emboldened, Serena moved faster and a bit harder inside Bernie. The blonde’s moans came faster and Serena could see the red marks around her wrists as she fisted the pillow above her. Serena dipped her head and tongued Bernie’s clit quickly, pushing Bernie over the edge.

Bernie’s body stiffened, her mouth open in a silent moan as her hips grounded against Serena’s tongue drawing every ounce of pleasure she could. Serena slowed her pace, curling her fingers against the nerves to send shockwaves of pleasure through the blonde’s body. Bernie moaned softly, her spent body uncoiling and relaxing into the bed. Serena moved beside Bernie and removed the t-shirt from the woman’s wrists and untied the scarf from her eyes.

Bernie’s sleepy brown eyes met Serena’s, “Hi.”

Serena smiled softly, “Hello.”

Bernie’s hands, now free, reached up and cupped the back of Serena’s neck pulling her in for a soft kiss. Serena kissed her in return, chastely for a few minutes before breaking the kiss and sliding down to curl up against Bernie’s side.

“Serena, you’ll get all sticky,” Bernie chuckled, feeling Serena’s hand wrap around her bare waist.

Serena chuckled, “I’m sticky myself, Miss Wolfe.”

“We’ll see what we can’t do about that, Miss Campbell,” Bernie deadpanned.

Serena sighed in response, Bernie’s words reaching the most intimate places within her. Bernie’s hand trailed along Serena’s back over the t-shirt and Serena lay on her chest listening to her heart rate return to normal its normal steady pace. The silence wrapped around them like a blanket, but shortly Bernie disentangled herself from Serena and got out of bed. Serena watched as the tall, naked woman rounded the bed and held out her hand. Serena took it and Bernie pulled her to her feet.

Bernie smiled at her and placed her hands palm down on Serena’s upper thighs, dragging her hands slowly up Serena’s body. Serena’s hands were resting on Bernie’s shoulders and their eyes stayed locked as Bernie’s hands drifted underneath the t-shirt. Serena’s eyes closed and Bernie watched the reactions float across her face as her hands grazed Serena’s sides then her breasts. Bernie pulled the shirt over Serena’s head and tossed it to the floor.  

Bernie couldn’t help the slow glance that began at Serena’s feet and ended in her brown eyes. A smirk played on Serena’s lips letting Bernie know that she enjoyed the appreciation on Bernie’s face. Bernie pulled Serena into the attached loo and started the shower. Bernie wanted nothing more than to soak in the claw foot bathtub in the corner with Serena but in all honesty, it was a bit cramped for what she had in mind.

Bernie stepped into the shower and pulled Serena under the spray with her. Serena grabbed the soap and set about washing away the sticky residue from Bernie’s body, Bernie’s eyes closed as Serena cleaned her body from top to bottom. Bernie washed Serena’s hair, massaging her scalp causing the brunette to moan softly.

“There will be plenty more of that, I think,” Bernie said quietly, rinsing Serena’s hair and stepping under the spray herself.

Serena grinned as she lathered shampoo into Bernie’s hair pulling the hair tie from the blonde curls as she went. Bernie bent her head so Serena could rinse her hair with the hot water. Bernie picked up the soap and lathered Serena’s body. She started with her hands and arms, then her chest and stomach. Bernie kneeled in the shower and cleaned her legs, then stood and turned Serena around and covered her back in suds. Serena’s hands were pressed against the wall of the shower, her breath shallow as she felt Bernie’s hands covering her body.

“Bernie, I love you,” Serena murmured as Bernie’s lips touched her neck.

Bernie pulled Serena under the spray and the soap slid down the drain. Bernie’s hands ran up and down Serena’s wet sides before her hands moved up her stomach to cup her breasts from behind. Serena’s head fell back on Bernie’s shoulder as she sighed.

Bernie kissed Serena’s neck, “I love you.”

Serena wrapped her arm around Bernie’s neck and gripped her hair as Bernie’s mouth continued to assault her neck. Bernie’s hands teased Serena’s wet breasts, tugging at her nipples. Serena moaned loudly, her hand tightening in Bernie’s hair. Bernie’s hands trailed down, gripping Serena’s hips tightly.

“Turn around, Serena,” Bernie said, her lips nipping at Serena’s earlobe.

Serena turned, her chest pressed against Bernie’s. Bernie leaned down capturing her lips in a heated kiss, pushing her backwards against the wall of the shower. Serena’s hands fisted Bernie’s wet hair, her back hitting the wall roughly. Bernie’s hands gripped Serena’s hips tightly, her tongue teasing Serena’s as she pinned her against the wall. Serena’s body shook at the feeling of Bernie’s wet body sliding across hers.

“I need you,” Serena sighed, her teeth capturing Bernie’s bottom lip.

Bernie groaned, nodding her agreement. Bernie pulled away, trailing her lips down Serena’s neck. Bernie’s open mouthed kisses left a trail of fire along Serena’s throat, Bernie’s teeth marking the pale, wet skin lightly. Serena’s chest heaved with want as Bernie licked along her collarbone. Bernie’s hands released Serena’s hips and moved around to palm Serena’s ass, causing the woman to moan loudly in her ear. Bernie’s lips traced Serena’s right nipple, her tongue darting out to caress the nub, Serena felt her abdomen tighten when Bernie’s hot mouth covered her nipple sucking roughly, her body arching into Bernie’s face.

Serena moaned, “Yes,” as her head tilted back against the wall.

Bernie’s right hand reached up to tease Serena’s left breast, her palm ghosting across her nipple. Serena sighed in frustration, wishing Bernie would simply give her what she needed.

“Bernie,” Serena groaned, her need evident in the tone of her voice.

Bernie chuckled, “All in good time, darling.”

Serena tutted her disapproval of the continuous teasing, but quickly quieted as Bernie dropped to her knees. Serena looked down the expanse of her own curvy body to find Bernie looking up at her from the floor of the shower. Bernie’s blonde hair was slicked back leaving her face open, her eyes brown fire threatening to engulf Serena’s entire being. Serena’s teeth gripped her bottom lip softly, her body singing with need. Bernie leaned forward, her eyes never leaving Serena’s as she lifted Serena’s left foor from the floor of the shower and laid it over her left shoulder. Serena gasped slightly as she felt Bernie’s lips on her left thigh, her tongue dancing along the skin licking the water droplets away.

“You may way to hold onto something,” Bernie said, her voice teasing.

Serena bit back a moan that escaped her lips as a soft whine, her hand gripping the shelf in the shower wall. Bernie’s mouth traveled slowly up Serena’s left thigh, her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin before her tongue soothed the sting. Serena could feel her legs shaking in anticipation, asking every deity in existence for Bernie to just touch her already.

Bernie wrapped her left arm around Serena’s thigh, her short nails gripping the skin there to hold Serena in place. Serena’s hips moved, searching for Bernie’s mouth. Bernie smirked, her eyes moving back up to Serena’s as her tongue slid through Serena’s slick folds. Serena’s head connected with the wall again. Bernie’s tongue moved languidly, collecting Serena’s wetness and avoiding her clit completely. Frustrated, Serena moved her hips trying to force Bernie’s tongue where she needed it, but Bernie’s grip was iron.

“Now who’s eager, hm?” Bernie murmured, her tone sliding across Serena’s skin like velvet.

Serena moaned and Bernie’s tongue returned to its torturous journey. Bernie’s right hand slid up the inside of Serena’s right leg, nails dragging at the skin there. Bernie’s tongue dipped inside Serena’s folds, feeling Serena’s thighs clench around her. Serena moaned loudly, her knuckles white as she gripped the shelf, knocking the soap onto the floor of the shower.

Serena’s moans echoed in Bernie’s ears, needing to hear more her right hand replaced her tongue and two fingers slid into Serena ever so slowly. Serena’s hips met her and Bernie heard Serena let loose a quiet curse of approval. Bernie continued slowly, sliding in and out of Serena with a contained force listening to the woman’s soft moans.

Serena’s hips rolled against Bernie’s hand, adding to the feeling of Bernie’s curved fingers stretching her. Bernie’s tongue flicked against the brunette’s clit softly, beginning slow circles around the bundle of nerves.

Serena cried out, “Darling, more.”

Bernie acquiesced, her thrusts increasing in pace whilst her tongue continue to tease Serena’s clit. Serena’s legs shook with the effort of standing, Bernie’s grip on her thigh keeping her grounded. Serena opened her eyes and looked down, finding Bernie’s eyes watching her and a deep moan echoed from her throat. Serena felt Bernie’s answering moan against her sex, the vibration rolling along her tongue to her clit.

“Yes,” Serena sighed, feeling the familiar coil in her abdomen.

Bernie hooked her fingers inside Serena, rubbing circles in time with her tongue and felt Serena’s body quake as she cried out, her body tightening deliciously as waves of pleasure dragged her under. Bernie slowed her thrusts, drawing out Serena’s orgasm her tongue flicking lightly on her clit sending trills of electricity through Serena’s body. Serena’s legs buckled and Bernie caught her as she slid down the wall of the shower to the floor. Out of breath, Serena’s hands reached out for Bernie’s hands and pulled their foreheads together under the warm spray of the shower. Bernie kissed her lips softly, her hands light on Serena’s now outstretched legs.

“You’re going to kill me, you know?” Serena mumbled.

Bernie chuckled, “But what a way to go, darling.”

Serena laughed openly, shaking her head, “I’ll need a moment before I can stand.”

“Not to worry, one moment,” Bernie said, getting to her feet and turning the shower off. Bernie stepped out of the shower and got two fluffy black towels from the linen closet and returned. Bernie handed Serena one of the towels and she wrapped it around herself. Bernie dried off quickly and bent down to pick up Serena and the brunette yelped slightly as Bernie stood with her in her arms.

“What are you doing?” Serena asked, her arms encircling Bernie’s neck.

Bernie chuckled, “I’m carrying you to bed.”

Serena chuckled, “My hero.”

Bernie scoffed and walked back into the bed room, setting Serena down on the edge of the bed. Using her towel, she dried Serena’s hair much to the annoyance of the brunette.

Bernie laughed as Serena swatted at her, “Do you know what gentle is, Wolfe!”

Bernie sobered and knelt, drying Serena’s feet softly. Bernie looked up at Serena from the carpet and caught Serena giving her the most dazzling smile. Bernie smiled her small smile in return and pecked the woman on the lips. Bernie crawled into bed and opened her arms.

Serena slid out of her towel and crawled under the blankets with Bernie, setting the bowl of strawberry swirl soup aside. Bernie’s warm arms encircled Serena and soon both women were asleep, the night drawing them into its sleepy embrace. A perfect end to a perfect day.

 


End file.
